It is often not prudent to leave valuable items, such a stereo equipment, video cameras, purses and the like in plain view in the passenger compartment of a vehicle or in areas such as the back floor of a sport utility vehicle. Once a potential thief identifies a desirable item, it is a simple matter for the thief to mash a window and quickly snatch the items prior to fleeing the cene. It would be desirable, therefore, to have a storage pack for vehicles that included a compartment that could be kept inside of a vehicle and within which various items could be concealed when not in use. Because it could be desirable to bring the items inside at night or when stopping at motels or the like during a trip, it would be a further benefit to have a storage pack for vehicles that included a handles on each of the sides to allow one or more persons to easily carry the storage pack from the vehicle to a storage location.